Ravenous
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: What will Shaggy do, when he finds out that the rest of the gang have gone missing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nevermore .

* * *

**Warning:** This chapter has nearly all been copied from a Scooby Doo comic, so if you have any problems with it, please do not blame me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scooby Doo, anyone else, or anything, off of Scooby Doo, and I do not have any right to my first Chapter, which I have taken from a DC Scooby Doo Comic.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and kinda dreary. The rest of the gang went out to pick up dinner, but Shaggy was just weary. He decided to catch up on reading some of his favourite superhero Lore. While reading, almost napping, suddenly he heard a kind of, well rapping. Like, as though someone were at the door. "Zoinks", he squeaked.

But it wasn't someone at his door. It was a visitor all right, a big one, but not at his door. It was a large black crow that had flown through the open window. It then perched on the TV, and was facing Shaggy. After about ten minutes, Shaggy's nerves grew stronger. And after another ten minutes, he decided not to hesitate too much longer.

"Uh..Like, Shoo?", he mumbled to the bird, while waving his hands at it.

For a long time it just perched there, like, peering. Shaggy couldn't help wondering...or, even, you know...fearing...doubting...dreaming things he'd never thought before.

"No, seriously, like go on, get out of here. Like you don't wanna be here when Scooby Doo and Velma get back.... which'll be any second..." said Shaggy quietly, pointing to the open window.

And then... and then the bird said.."Nevermore".

"What", asked Shaggy, in surprise. "Nevermore", replied the bird.

"Like what do you mean by THAT? My friends will so be back. They just ran out for a couple of PIZZAS." replied Shaggy, but the bird just said, "Nevermore".

"Will so! Unless..you know, they ran into some kinda..TROUBLE. Like we kinda tend to..",said Shaggy a little afraid. And again the bird replied, "Nevermore".

"Yeah-Huh. They'll be back. And then we're gonna go, like, solve a MYSTERY, or something. That's what we do.", Shaggy said, but this time he was a lot less confident. The bird just looked at him and said again, "Nevermore".

"Whattaya mean? They'll be back any.. Huh. That's WEIRD, they're, uh.. They're kinda late, actually, kinda REALY late", Said Shaggy, starting to freak out now. Again the bird just replied with one word, "Nevermore".

"But they..woulden't have, you know, gone off and investigated the case of without OL'Shaggy, they'd come back for me. That is..if they could come back..", Shaggy said now panicking. Again the bird just said, "Nevermore".

"I mean..we're MYSTERY INC. we're UNSTOPPABLE", he said trying to convince himself that his friends were okay. "Nevermore", was the birds reply.

"Unless...unless they came up against a REAL monster. No. No Way. Monsters AREN'T real..Right", Shaggy asked himself, trying to think logical like Velma. "Nevermore", replied the bird.

"Like, that's it! I'm not going ANYWHERE until you tell me what's going on", Shaggy said, going back to his chair, and picking up his Comic, and trying to read again.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 1, this chapter was copied form a Scooby Doo comic I read, but in the comic when he went back to his book, the gang came back, but I have come up with an idea for a story, what if the gang never came back. The Next chapters, will have all been made up by me, and not copied.

* * *


	2. A Lonely Night

Chapter 2

A Lonely Night.

* * *

**Warning:** This Chapter might be a bit weird, but I think I need to write this chapter like this, Next chapter will explain things, Promise.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Shaggy's nerves finally gave out.

He got up, and faced the bird, "Like, you know something..well, like, something happened to the Gang, don't you", he asked the bird, while digging his finger nails deep in the chair. "Nevermore", replied the bird.

"Yeah, I got that part...but, like, can't you say anything else....I mean, what happened to them". he asked eyeing the bird. This time the bird did not reply, he flew out the window, and was gone. Shaggy just sat in his chair, and stared at where the bird had been. His mind was racing at one hundred miles per hour, and about a hundred different ideas were going through it.

"Well..I guess, I should, well, go check out the malt shop, that was were, they were going to get the pizzas from", he said to himself, slowly getting up from the chair he had been sitting in.

He then walked over to the door, it had been raining out side, so he picked up his big black rain coat, and put it on, he then put his hand on the door knob, trying to force himself to open it, he was hoping like crazy, that the gang would be on the other side, when he opened the door. After five minutes of waiting, thinking, dreaming, he finally open the door. It was raining hard out side, and when he open the door the rain hit him hard in the face, he pulled up his hood, and closed the door behind him.

He set of down the road, it was a three minute trip to the malt shop, by car, and the rest of the gang had taken the Mystery Machine, but he was walking, and it would take him 10 minutes to get there. The walk path didn't have many other travelers along it, he might have passed a few, men in drench coats, and one, or two, women with umbrellas, but that was it, he had the rest of the path to him self.

He had been walking for about five minutes, when a large black crow flew in front of him. Shaggy stood there frozen, at the sight of the bird. The Bird looked at him, his eyes, large and yellow, but Shaggy could see a mist in it's eyes. The Bird then said, "Tolate".

"What...What do'ya mean by that? I can't be to late.. like, I gotta be able to help them", Said Shaggy is a very quiet whisper. The bird again said, "Tolate".

Shaggy's heart missed a beat, at the words of the crow, "I..I gotta be able to, like, help them, or save them, if you know, a monster got them. Like I said before..We're MYSTERY INC. we're UNSTOPPABLE, as long as one of us are free, we can, like, help the rest of the gang. The bird then flew up into the hard rain and said" Nevermore, Tolate", before he disappeared in the falling rain.

"I..I can't be.... to late, I gotta go find my friends", he said as he poked his hands deep in he pocket, and lowered his head, as he started for the malt shop again.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2, yeah I know its kinda weird, and short, but I hoped you still enjoyed it. Please R&R

* * *


	3. Weird

Chapter 3

Weird .

* * *

WOW, my best story so far, Thanks littlebixuit, you know as you are my number one fan, I think I might put a little SV in this Story for you, but it probable won't be in the story till chapter 7, BTW I'm not a big fan on the idea of writing SV, but lets just say this story is written more for my fan{winking}.

* * *

He walked the rest of the way to the malt shop, the rain falling down hard on top of him. When he got to the malt shop, he looked through the window, before entering, he couldn't see the gang through the window, but he still hoped that they would be there. So he opened the door, and entered. He hung his rain coat on the coat hanger near the door, and walked up to the counter, he looked around, the gang was nowhere, he then pulled out a stool and sat on it. The waitress then came up to him, and asked, "What will it be this time Shaggy".

"Huh...oh, have the gang been in here today", he asked the girl. "Sure, have, bout an hour ago, I'd say", she replied happily. "That's, like, what I was afraid of", said Shaggy, quietly. "Is there something wrong Shagg", asked the girl noticing for the first time that Shaggy was not his normal goofy self.

"Yeah-well, kinda, the gang left for here, like, 2 hour ago, yet they haven't returned. And then...well, I mean, this crow flew in the window, and well started saying Nevermore, then he left, and like, I decided to come here, and see if they were still here, and on the way, I saw the crow again, and this time he said Tolate", Shaggy told the Girl, who was listening to every thing he had to say with interest. "Wow, Shagg, that's WEIRD, so what'ya gonna do", she asked him.

"I don't know, we were gonna, like, go solve a mystery when we finished the Pizza, but...but maybe they decided to solve it without me...so that's were I am going to next, the Mansion of . Maybe...Just maybe, they went there", he told her, chin in his hands. He sat there for a while in silence thinking.

"Good luck, Shagg", she told him, when he started to get up, and leave the malt shop. "Thanks", he said, and then left.

He put his rain coat back on, and headed for the Mansion of . He walked in silence, thinking about what had happen so far today, thinking of every thing the crow had said, thinking about what could have happen to the gang. It was then that he remembered that they had solved a mystery not so long ago, that involved a crow.

About three months ago, the gang had been called to solve a mystery of the Ghost of Sir. Leandel, he had been seen around the Manor of . The gang had solved the mystery, an it turned out that the ghost of Sir. Leandel, was really the realer state owner, trying to scare the owner of the Manor away, so that he could buy the place dirt cheap, and build a new shopping center on the land, once it was cleared. Also while they had been solving the Mystery, a large crow kept flying around them, and scaring them. It turned out, that , the realer state owner, owned the crow. was sent to prison for 10 years, and the crow was sent to the animal shelter. When was being taken to the police car, he swore to get revenge, when he got out of jail.

"Like, what if, he got out of jail somehow, and got his crow back, he could of, like, gotten the gang", he said to himself slowly, as he walked up the stairs of 's Mansion. Once he was at the door, he rang the bell. The door slowly opened and a tall man poked his head around the door. "Yes", he asked. "Err..Well, I am one of the members of Mystery Inc. I was, like, just wondering, if any other members of Mystery Inc. And been by here", he asked the man at the door, who looked like a butler to him.

* * *

Well that was chapter 3, a little less Weird, and it kinda explains thing, I think, and a bit longer then the other chapter. Well hope you enjoyed it. If you like this story Please R&R, cos the more Reviews I get the quicker I will update . Prromise.

* * *


	4. The Challenge

Chapter 4

The Challenge.

* * *

The butler open the door all the way, and said, "Ah, Rogers, come in". Shaggy stood at the door, he looked at the butler, and then asked, "Like, how did you know my name". "Please come in , the rest of Mystery Inc. is here, they have told me a lot about you, that's how I know who you are".

Shaggy hesitated for a minute, and then entered. The Butler then closed the door behind them. "Please follow me ". said the butler.

Shaggy followed the butler to a room that looked like a lounge room, their was a fire place going in the room, and a chair facing the fire place, but its back was facing Shaggy, so he couldn't see if any one was in it.

The Butler, then said, "A Mr. Rogers to see you Sir". Then a voice said, "Very well, Deans, you may leave now". And then the butler left.

"Do you remember solving a mystery three months ago", asked someone from the chair. "We solved a few mysteries, about three months ago, Sir." Shaggy replied.

"Ah, yes, you solved two, I think it was, one was about a Zombie, the other was a Ghost, do you remember the ghost one". "Yes, I, like, do, Sir". Shaggy said, wondering were this conversation was going.

"Do you care for your friends", asked the man in the chair. "Yes, Sir, they are like Brothers and Sisters, to me", replied Shaggy.

"Mr Goss was my brother", boomed the man in the chair. "You and your friends sent him to jail for 10 years, he couldn't take it, my brother hung himself, in jail, the jail, you and your friends sent him too". Said the man, getting out of his chair and standing up, with his back to Shaggy still. "I'm, like, so sorry for you", replied Shaggy.

"Sorry is not going to bring my brother back to life", he said, as a large black crow flew in the house, and perched on a small tree by the fire place. "I have your friends, they are depending on you to save their lives", you have one hour to find, and save your friends, before they are killed, killed slowly, like my brother". Shaggy stood there, stunned at what he had just heard. "Like, you don't mean that...do you", asked Shaggy, trying hard to stay calm.

* * *

Well that was chapter 4, Ahhhhh....another short chapter, I am sorry, but I really got to go, and don't have time to type any more, please still R&R. Please.

* * *


	5. The Start, of the Hour

Chapter 5

The Start, of the Hour.

* * *

Okay, I will try and make this chapter longer, to make up for the last Chapter I did, so yeah, this is to redeem my self.

* * *

"Ah, but Mr. Rogers, I do mean it, when I first heard of my brothers death, and was told that you MEDALING kids, where the ones that sent him, to jail, I swore I would avenge his death, and even if my brother didn't hang himself, I would still be doing this, as revenge for the 10 years you sent me to jail for", the Man said, finally turning around to face Shaggy.

When Shaggy saw his face, he almost died from shock. "", Shaggy managed to get out. "Yes, that is my name, I am glade to see you still remember me". "Well that wasn't to hard, you, like, where stealing all the gold from the bank", replied Shaggy, remembering back to when, he and Fred were 8, Daphne 7, and Velma 6, they had stumbled on too, and solved the mystery of the Coolsvile Werewolf.

"Well, now that we know each other, I think it is time, for me to explain the situation, your friends are in". "First off, you have one hour to save your friends, starting from when I push this button. All of your friends are somewhere in this Mansion. If, you can save all your friends in one hour, I will let you all go, now I suggest you start your search, Oh, and may 'BAD LUCK' be with you", and having finished say all that, he pushed the button. There was a poof of smoke, and disappeared.

"Zoinks, now, if I were Fred, or Velma, where would be, like, the first place I would look, the basement", said Shaggy as he started heading off in the direction he thought the basement was.

He had been running for about 5 minutes, down an old run down corridor, when he came to a door, he tried to open it, but it was locked. "Like, I wish, I had Velma's Skelton keys right now", he said to himself, while trying frantically to open the door, it was about then, that he noticed a small key, hiding in a crack in the floor.

When Shaggy saw this, he pulled a lace out of his sneaker, and then took out some chewing gum, and started chewing, after a minute, of frantic chewing, he took the gum out, and stuck it to the end of the shoe lace. He then lowered it through the crack, and got the chewing gum to stick to the key, he then started pulling the key up, he almost had it, when the key became unstuck, and fell of, just be fore he could grab it, he lowered the string again, and brought it up again, this time, he managed to grab the key before it fell down.

All up it took him 5 minutes to get the key, he then put the key in the door, and lucky for him, it unlocked the door. He then entered a room full of spiders, cobwebs, and dust that was every where. Again he started running, kicking dust up every where he went.

After a few minutes, he came to 3 doors, he made a quick decision, and picked the door farthest to the Left. He opened it, and went down it, after 10 minutes of running he came to another door, he opened it, to see Fred, only Fred was being held up by his hands, and slowly being lowered bit by bit, down to a pot of hot smoldering oil.

"Fred", Shaggy let out in relief, of finally finding one of the gang.

"Shaggy, quick, push the red button, it will stop me from being lowered", yelled Fred.

Shaggy ran over to the control panel, and pushed the red button, but instead of it stopping Fred from going down, it made Fred fall down to the pot even faster.

"Quick Shaggy, Push another button", yelled Fred his feet only inches away from the oil. Shaggy, quickly, pushed anther button, but it didn't work, he then saw a blue button and pressed it. It was the right one, and stopped Fred just in time, for the top, of Fred's Sneakers had touched the oil, and had been malted.

"Quick Shaggy, move the leaver over to your right, it will swing me away from being over the top of this pot".

Shaggy did as Fred asked, and Fred was then moved over to the right, where the floor was a lot higher, so that he could stand on the ground, instead of hanging. "Like, Fred, your going to have to untie your self, I have thirty five mins left to save the girls", Shaggy yelled out to Fred, as he ran back down the corridor, he had come down.

It took him another 10 minutes to get back to the three doors, as he just came out of the left door, he went down the middle door this time.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 5, what did you guys think, It was longer then my last Chapter, please R&R, please, please, please.

P.S. Soz if I crammed all of this together, I was in a hurry to finish a longer chapter, before I had to go do something, also the next chapter to this might be a while, cos I will be updating _Back in Time._

* * *


	6. Second Member

Chapter 6

Second Member.

* * *

Okay Chapter 6, and I think I might end this as a cliffhanger.

* * *

Shaggy ran down the hall, he ran for five mins, till he finally came to another door. He then opened it to see Daphne, who was tired up to a pole on the floor, beside her was a box, he could see that the box had slowly been getting lower and lower.

Daphne saw him, "Shaggy, quick, stop this box from getting lower, there's a big King Brown in it, and it going to get out very soon", she screamed.

Shaggy then ran over to the box, and Saw the King Brown that she was talking about, it must have been 10 feet long, first he looked around for something to put on top of the box so that when he lifted it up, it couldn't get him. Luckily for him the lid for the box was in the room, so he used that.

He then carefully put the lid on, and stood the box up. {For those who are wondering, the box is very big and slippery, so that after an hour of lowering the snake would be able to get out, but before then it was impossible.}

It took Shaggy 5 minutes to do all this, he then headed for the door.

"I will come back and untie you later, Daph, I only

have 15 minutes to save Velma", he told her as he left. Again it took him another five minutes to get to the three doors, this time he went to go in the third door, the one to his right, only it would not open.

"Like, no way, not the last door, I've only got ten minutes to save Velma", he yelled, well pounding on the door. The door was way to strong to be broken. He then quickly looked around for a key, but there was none.

He was starting to go week in the knees, at the thought of Velma being somewhere on the other side of the door, dying, cos he couldn't open the door. It made him sick.

Just then he remembered the key he had gotten earlier, his last hope was that the key would open this door too. He put it in and tried it. "YES", he yelled in triumph. It worked. He opened the door and entered.

So all up that took him another five minutes, leaving him with only five minutes to save Velma.

Again he had to run down another corridor, he ran as fast as he could, but it was not fast enough, for it took him five minutes to reach the door, his hour was up, and he had not saved Velma yet.

He opened the door, and entered the room, he quickly looked around for Velma, but she was not there, there was a pool in the room, and that was it. The pool was empty, well were he was standing from it looked empty, "_so maybe, she is down there_", He thought. So he ran up to the pool, and the sight that met him, was one that could have killed him, for the pool was not completely empty, it had about two feet of water in it, and at the bottom of the water, face fully covered {with water, dah} was Velma. Her eyes were closed, and she was not moving.

* * *

Soz this is another short chapter, also cliffhanger, but I'm in bit of a hurry. Well Please R&R.

* * *


	7. Close Call

Chapter 7

Close Call.

* * *

Okay, Chapter 7, I still don't know about this S/V stuff, so this chapter will all depend on how I feel while writing this.

* * *

"NO", he yelled, tears streaming down his face. He ran over to the pool, he saw the ladder, and scurried down it. As soon as he was down, he ran over to the plug and pulled it. After that he ran over to Velma, and kneeled down near her. He then picked her up in his arms, after untying her.{yeah I know pools don't have plugs, but this one does}

"Velma, wake up, please wake up Velma", he said, the tears were flowing down his face faster then they had ever done before. She didn't move. He quickly felt her pulse. He couldn't feel one....no, wait, yes there was one, a very faint one.

He didn't know much about what you did if someone had been drowning, but he did know, that if he rolled her over onto her stomach, and then rubbed her back, starting from the bottom up, it would push the water out, or he hoped it would. So he flipped her over, and started rubbing her back. There was a groan from her and then as he finished pushing up, a great flow of water came out of her mouth. He rubbed her again, and after several flows of water had come out of her mouth, he turned her back on to her back. He then pick her up, and started carrying her.

It wasn't easy but he managed to clime the ladder wile carrying her. When he was out of the pool, he lied her back down on the ground, her clothes were wet, and her hair was wet, and her fringe stuck to her face. He pushed it out of the way. He then took her glasses of, so that he could dry them on his shirt, so that when she did come too, she could see.

He then took her small little hand in his, they felt so cold and clammy. The flows of tears had stopped, but he was still very worried about her.

He was not sure what to do, if he should carry her and go back to the others and untie them, or leave her there, and go back and untie the others, so that they could come back with him and help her, the only thing was he didn't want to leave her on her own. He was still sitting next to her, holding her hand, when he heard a groan come from her. He then picked her up in his arms, and held her close to him. "Velma, can you hear me, Velma", he asked her.

* * *

Velma opened her eyes, she felt all wet and damp, why, she didn't know, she then heard some one say, "Velma, can you hear me, Velma", she opened her eyes, but couldn't see a thing. She tried to get up, but then noticed for the first time that she was being held. She tried to say something, but all she did was cough.

"Hey, Velms, if you can hear me, say something, please", said a voice that sounded very concerned and worried. "Where are my glasses", she managed to mutter, through a lot of coughing. "Oh, sorry", replied the voice. The person that was holding her, then let go of her with one hand, then she felt her glasses being put on her.

She then opened her eyes again, and saw Shaggy looking at her, with a very worried look on his face. "Why am I so damp, and wet", she asked him. "You were tired to the bottom of a pool, and coved in water", he replied.

Velma just looked at him, then around the place she was in, it was hard for her to imagine herself being tired to the bottom of a pool, yet here she was, all wet and damp, in Shaggy's arms, and there was a pool. "_Wait a minute, I'm in Shaggy's arms_", she thought to her self.

"Hey Shagg, I am alright now, really, you can let go of me, so I can get up", Shaggy did as she had asked him.

Velma then tried to get up, but found herself to week, to even lift herself up a foot. "Shaggy, then came over and picked her up. "Hey put me down", she said. "Sorry, like, you are too week to be walking anywhere right now, and we have to get moving", he told her.

Velma decided not to argue, she was too week.

* * *

Shaggy carried her all the way back to the three doors, he then put her down. "Why do we stop here", she asked him. "Well, I have to go down these doors, and untie Fred, and Daphne", he told her, he then open the middle door, and was about to go down it, when he saw Fred and Daphne.

"Like how did you guys get loose", asked Shaggy. "Well when you left me, I started to try and get my hand loose, when I finally got loose, I headed down the corridor, and came to these three doors, I went down the middle one, and found Daphne tired up, so I untried her, we were going to go look for you guys", Fred told him. It was then that they saw Velma, she had managed to stay in her sitting up position.

"Are you alright, asked Daphne, going over to her. "Yes, but I am very cold", she said through chattering teeth. "Here said Daphne taking of the jacket she had been wearing, and put it on Velma.{underneath her Jacket was a short sleeve shirt.}

* * *

Okay, well that was chapter 7, what do you think, good, bad, alright, please R&R and let me know, this will prob be the only chapter with a bit of S/V, if you can call it that.

Oh, don't worry Scooby will be in it, the rest of the chapters might be a while before I get them up, still trying to think of what will happen next:-)

* * *


	8. From Strange to Weird

Chapter 8

From Strange to Weird.

* * *

Hi all, okay so far I have been doing this story kinda in Shaggy's point of View, and a very little bit in Velma's, but now that the whole gang is back together, It is going to be written like my _'Back In Time'_ story.

* * *

"Thanks", said Velma, feeling a little warmer with the jacket on. "What happen", asked Daphne. "Shaggy said I was tied up at the bottom of a pool", replied Velma, her teeth still chattering. "What", exclaimed Fred.

Shaggy then went and explained just what had happen to Velma.

"Do you feel up to walking now", asked Fred. "Yes, I think so", said Velma, who was one, that did not like to admit that she couldn't do something. Daphne then helped her up, and she did manage to be able to stand, but she was still very wobbly on her legs.

Shaggy saw this and quickly came over to her. "Here Velms, lean on me". At first Velma was a little reluctant, but in the end she had to give in, she still wasn't strong enough to stand, and walk on her own.

"So which way do we go, to get back to the main room, Shagg", asked Fred. We just keep going down this hall, then we will come to a door, we just go through it, and then walk through that room till we get to another door, when we go through the door, we will be in the main room, and like from the main room we can get out of this house", replied Shaggy, putting his hand around Velma, to help her.

Velma felt this, and her mind was racing, "What is with Shaggy, he is acting so weird around me today", she thought to herself. "It's like....It's like....", she just couldn't bring her self to even think the thought that Shaggy liked her. "It's impossible, we have been friends for so long, he has never shown any sign before that he has liked me, the only logical explanation is... the fact that I nearly died today, and he is still concerned", she thought, thinking logically. "Its the only possible reason", she thought to herself. She was so busy tuning these things over in her mind that she wasn't even listening to the gang, and had no Idea they were talking to her. It was then that she heard someone say, "Velma, are you alright".

"Huh, oh, yeah, I am just very tired and weak", she said. She then looked around the room she was in. "Is this the main room", she asked. "Yes", replied Fred. "And over there should be the doors that lead outside", Shaggy told them.

They all walked over to the double doors, and open them, sure enough, they led outside, but the strange thing was, that the Mystery Machine was parked right in the drive way.

"Like, that's weird, the Mystery Machine wasn't there earlier", Shaggy told them. "Well at least it is here now", replied Fred, taking the keys out of his pocket and going over and unlocking it.

I wonder where Scooby is", said Daphne hopping into the passengers seat. "I don't know", said Fred, as he got into the drivers seat.

Shaggy then open the back doors to the mystery machine, so he and Velma could get in, but to their surprise, Scooby was there laying on his back fast asleep. "Scoob", Shaggy said in surprise.

"Jeepers", Daphne cried.

"Ripe", yelled Scooby, who had been woken up by Daphne.

"What", Fred asked Daphne. "L-l-look at the mansion we were just in", said Daphne pointing at it. "What the", Fred muttered, when he had a look at where Daphne was pointing.

"Like Zoinks, Lets get out of this creepy place, I don't mind invisible ghost, but a whole Mansion that disappears", said Shaggy, who also had a look at where Daphne had pointed. Shaggy then got into the back of the Mystery Machine and helped Velma up.

"How can a whole Mansion just disappear like that", wondered Fred aloud. "There has to be a perfectly good explanation, huh...", Said Velma. "What", asked Shaggy. "I am all dry", said Velma.

"Rats roing ron", asked a Very confused Scooby. "I have no idea", replied and evenly confused Fred. "Come on Freddy, lets get out of here", said Daphne.

"Right", said Fred. And he started the mystery machine up, and headed home.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Velma was up early on the laptop, looking up the Mansion on the internet. "What are you doing", asked a voice behind her.

Just looking up that Mansion, we were in yesterday Fred", she replied. "And did you find any thing", he asked. "Yeah I sure did, that mansion was torn down by the council two years ago", she said.

"What", come another voice, Daphne had been in the Kitchen with Shaggy. "And , the guy Shaggy talked to, never made it through his Jail sentence, he died from a heart attack, after serving 9 years", Said Velma.

"What, you mean like I met a real ghost", asked Shaggy in surprise. "That we may never know", replied Velma.

* * *

Well that is how I am going to end the story, as a Mystery. I always wanted to end a story as a Mystery.:-), I will leave it to you guys to solve it.

Please leave a Review, and no Flames, cos this is how the story ends.

* * *


End file.
